custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watchmaker
Chapter The teeth of time Ability: Past future You have controll over some parts of the time surrouning your beeing. You can charge your ability by holding M2, activating it when releasing M2. Depending on how long you charge you are boosting forward, accelerate time around you. You can't stop until the travel is over but you have full controll over where you are going. If your travel doesn't end with an interacting with an object that is locked in time - hitting a survivor or getting stunned by a pallet - you get drawn back half the way you went. You can switch you traveling mode my holding E, entering the back-travel mode. Holding M2 in this mode sends you back the may you went before almost instantly, but like the accelerate of time the backtravel sends you back as well if you don't interact with something, in this case the full way. Normal weapon Broken clock pendulum Story Walter Elsen was a watchmaker in the small village called Harrenwood. He was a master of his craft and highly regarded in his community. One day he got the contract to repair and rework the big clock of the villages clock tower. While working he didn't notice one of his tools sliding out of his tool set and into the mechanism of gears he was working on. When starting the clock after he finished for a test run, the tool blocked the gears, generating so much pressur that the whole mechanism burst, sending Walter flying out the mosaic window of the tower and impaling him on the top of one of the smaller towers near by. The giant gear of the clock tower dropped down, colliding with the walls on the way down, finaly leading to the tower collapsing and killing multiple people down in the streets. The villagers didn't see Elson on the top of the tower and thought he flee after killing innocents. Seeing his former friends turn on him so fast Walter used his last breath to swear to never forgive them, his heart filled with anger, before his soul and body got consumed my the darkness of a dark beeing, an entity. Map Harrenwood - small, antiquated village with stonehouses and an overturned clock tower Perks * "Deadline" Damaging a generator starts a deadline for the survivors. If they don't start working on this generator within this limit it starts regressing faster than normal. * "Trail of the past" After interacting with something - Generator, pallet, totem, etc. - the survivors are leaving a trail of strongly transparent versions of themselfs for a short amount of time, no matter if they are running or not. Those are only visible to the killer. * "HEX: Take your time" When ever the survivors finish an action (Generator, Healing, Cleansing, Sabotage, etc.) You gain a token. With every token your aura reading ability is increased. 3 Tokens - See the aura of survivors crouching in a cetain range. 6 Tokens - See the aura of survivors healing. 10 Tokens - See the auras of survivors working on a gen. 15 Tokens - While and 3 seconds after their aura was revealed to you, survivors have the exposed effect. Mori The Watchmaker increases the speed of the survivors aging process, until only a skeleton is left. Add-ons * "Gears" Increasing the speed of the travel * "Watch hands" Increasing the max range of your travel * "Dials" Decreades the way you go back after a failed time travel Credits This killer was created by Ben Acid Category:Killer